What I Think
by FireCloud39000
Summary: this is what i want to say to the hot zone on project after about "torture"


_**hey guess this is my reaction to what the_hot_zone said about my fic:**_

**I literally JUST found this fic on the Mario section an hour ago and it's just...it looks like it was written by a 12 year old. Everything is so sloppy and rushed that I don't even know half of what happened in the story. Be prepared. The story is simply called Torture by EPICYOSHI39000 who, looking at his profile is a newbie to fanfiction.**

_**yes i am**_

hey guys its me again with another ms mowz fic(most my fics will be mowz storys)

**Hey guess what? Nobody cares.**

_**hey guess what i care**_

but its my second story and im not as nervis(still dont know how to spell it)

**Confirmed that the author is 12 years old or younger.**

_**i was 11**_

yes i know the story came early i just dont like waiting to post one-shots enjoy note:in this story i made up an omsp which is an owned mario omsp is a parasqeek(or paramouse)which means ms mowz will have wings(which are white for her skin)but not for long

**WTF? Why does Miss Mowz have wings? She wouldn't even be called a mouse if she had wings. GTFO author**.

_**gtfo and get a life**_

TORTURED

based on the creepypasta cupcakes mlp:fim

ms mowz look at the clouds as she spread her wings ready to then took off into the air,

**Okay author, I know you want to stay true to Cupcakes, but seriously, why the FUCK does Miss Mowz of ALL the characters in the Mario universe have to have wings? That's so out of place. A better candidate would be Parakarry or Lakilester. Come on man.**

_**because i want them to**_

she was headen to her friends koopie and koops house to just well...hang out(see wat i did there(: )

**Um...no.**

_**um...yes**_

she finally stop flying and landed in frount off the house she ranged the doorbell but no answer "hello" she called but still no answer "ugh i hope there not playing the xbox" mowz pushed the door and it opened...

**I want to know why this author doesn't bother capitalizing his sentences. I mean, if you misspell a shit load of words, you might as well have the capitalizing to back you up.**

_**my computer sucks**_

the house looked empty as she walked around in it "wat the heck happened..." she said the house was a mess as there was furniture and dishes all over the place...it look like they were fighting walked towareds koopie's room shivering as the floor bourds opened the door and gasped at wat she had saw

**...What? The floor boards opened the door?**

_**my computer**_

it was koopie's lifeless corpes hung in the closit as it looked beatin and tortured

**This guy doesn't even know how to spell closet. I'm really thinking that this could be a troll fic**.

_**accent**_

"oh...my..." she then lost it as she threw up on the ran up to the koopas corpes and looked up at turned around "WHO DID THIS" she cryed as tears fell down her cheeks "who..." she said sobbing. out of nowere she felt something on her nose as she looked down to see a cloth with chemicals in mowz felt dizzy then she passed out...

**I still don't know what happened. So, she found the body and then she smelled chemicals from a cloth that knocked her out? Is that even possible?**

_**yes**_

warning:this next scene will have gore and torture and will disgust readers or distureb them in how a 12 year old can make a story like this...turn back now if you dont have the balls to read this LOL XDms mowz woke up in a dark room as she felt straped down to something,her wings were spread twisted and turn trying to break free of the rope that she tied in but the was no heared foot steppes and a familure vioce "oh why hello mowz" the shadow said "wh-who are you...w-whats going on" ms mowz wimpered "oh isnt it obveos" the shadow showed it self and ms mowz couldnt balieve who it was.

**I can't balieve how many errors this fic has**.

_**i cant believe your a dick**_

"k-koops!" she gasped "oh yeah its me...im glad you came over" he said both evily and happily "koops w-wats wrong with you why-...you killed koopie didnt you" she said with tears flowing down her cheeks "yep...well i was planing to do to her on wat i was going to do but she started to fight back so...when i caught her i hung she woulded die so i beatin and tortued her till she was dead"

**...WHAT! I don't even understand what the fuck was just said**.

_**...**_

koops mowz was to busy sobbing to heir him...then she noticed something "wat were you planing on doing to me?" she said "hmmm well everyone sayed i was wimpy and weak...so to prove to them im not...ill torture and kill you"

**So cliche**.

_**what!**_

ms mowz was frightened by what he said "but why we all love you"(as a friend except koopie who is dead)"

**Thank you for clarifying that, author. It's not like us readers are too retarded to read between the lines.**

_**your welcome and there not...you are**_

why would you kill us" she said slitly sobbing "our friends...you mean them" he sut the light on and ms mowz couldnt balieve wat she saw. the room(or basement)had corpse of yoshis,koopas,heck even mowz paid attantin the most to her own friends that were,in fact,corpse too.

there were corpse of:mario,luigi,kooper,bombette(the hell?)

**Eh?**

_**"Eh?"**_

and others "koops wat evers in you fight please for me..." she sad nervisly "oh silly mouse...nothings in me"koops said picking up the ax on the floor "w-wat are you going to do with that"

**What the fuck do you think he's going to do, Miss Mowz? Goddamn, this fic is a disgrace.**

_**your a disgrace**_

mowz wimpered "oh...nothing" he slamed the ax down on her left wing "only this..." koops said mowz tense up as she balled her hands in a fist also bitting her lip(hey that rimes)

**...**

_**...your a dick**_

in fell down her cheeks as she sobbed "koops p-please stop it h-hurts"she sobbed "its supposed to hurt you dumb mouse" koops said lift up the bloody ax ready to slam it down on her other wing "no please no" he slamed on her other wing.

she shreaked in pain as he sliped her other wing off and placed on the side on the floor. was it over...nope "koops" she picked up a scapul(i dont know how to spell it)

**Of course you don't.**

_**of course i do**_

"no dont" he placed the scapul near her was going to cut it but she moved her heart-shaped tail away "stay still runt" koops said finully cawt(no really i dont know how to spell it)

**Now that's just sad.**

_**yes it is**_

her tail and sadly...cut it off "koops...please...just stop i want to go home" mowz said "no one goes home mowz" koops cutting her tail he putt the scapel near her chest then sliced screamed in pain,after cutting her open he was just going to rip the haert out first "any last words before you die?" koops asked tears filled in mowz's eyes"yes...i-i love you"

**What a random choice of words**.

_***facepalm***_

was her last words...koops ripped her heart out...ms mowz was in deep sleep...forever

how was it...was it good,dark,creepy i dont know...oh and about my fanfic "nightmare" i dont know why the errors are there...really i dont i edited it but it never changed so im sorry about it,if this fic also have errors like that i dont know whats wrong

r and r plz

Epic out

**You wanna know what I think? I think that this fic should be deleted and wiped away from my memory. I seriously can't understand how the fuck this guy expects readers to take this fic seriously when he can't spell for shit and that Miss Mowz magically sprouts wings out of nowhere. **

_**what i think is that you leave me alone and get a life BITCH**_


End file.
